Is High School Really Miserable?
by stopthisgirl
Summary: Sonny and the cast of So Random are fired and sent to public school! Here's the twist, Chad is going with them? Like High School Miserable from the original episode, but with a few tricks up my sleeve :P Please read and review! Two-Shot. MUST READ A/N!
1. Chapter 1

_Ring!_

"What is that?" Tawni asked to the air, only to be accompanied by a sea of people pushing past her. The cast started to become a little disoriented, but Sonny, being Sonny, decided to make the best of it.

"Hi, I'm Sonny," she said to a few people passing by her, only to be ignored. But she never let it get her down.

"Public school? This is where we're going to spend the rest of our teen lives?" Nico asked Sonny obnoxiously.

"What?" Sonny started in a high voice, "Guys, relax. This is obviously just the studio trying to teach us a lesson. I give Marshall like half a day with Dakota and he's going to be begging Mr. Condor to bring us back. We could think of this as a…as a field trip!" she told them enthusiastically. They all simply rolled their eyes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ field trips," he chimed in from the door, which he had entered only a few seconds after they had. Of course, who could forget that Chad would be accompanying them to _public school_?

"Chad, not now," Sonny told him with a hand in the air to signal for him to stop talking. She didn't even bother to turn towards him when she spoke. But her curiosity got the better of her. "Actually," she started when she turned her head slightly, but not looking at him all the way, "what are you even doing here with us?" Chad elevated his left eyebrow; there was just a hint of a smirk on one side of his mouth.

"Well, since you had to go cry to Mr. Condor, I somehow got pulled into this. Something about me telling you to do it?" he questioned, feigning forgetful thoughts about the event. He waved his hand in the air, as if to collect the events of what had really happened.

"Uh, yeah I actually remember you and Sonny going on about if So Random could get the perks that Mackenzie Falls does. So I change my mind. Sonny, I don't blame you. I blame Chad _and _you for getting us sent to public school," Zora chimed in from between Tawni and Grady. Sonny rolled her eyes and observed Chad in her peripheral vision. He looked down, almost chortling to himself, and kicked one foot behind him to clean up a few scuff marks on the worn out school floor.

"Yes, yes you're right. It's me, Tawni Hart," she started saying to a few people passing by, obviously ignoring Sonny and Chad, "on a field trip to your sad little world," she ended quietly as she found one girl finding interest in them. A bad kind of interest. She stepped down from the pedestal she was on in her mind and shrank back to feel Sonny's left arm brush against her back.

"Hey, I know you guys, I've seen you on TV," the girl told them with a smile. She had jet black hair with a thick turquoise stripe which was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her pale face contrasted with her dark makeup and hair and she wore a black leather jacket along with dark pants, a gray shirt, black boots, and plenty of accessories. All six of them smiled at someone recognizing them for what they do best, but Sonny had to go and ruin it all.

"Well, we're not on TV any more so you can just treat us like you would any other new kids," Sonny said with laughter at the end. The strange girl still smiled at all of them, so none of them saw what would become of the situation. But Chad stepped right in.

"Except for me. I'm sure you know me and all, Chad Dylan Cooper. I should always be treated like the star I really am," he told her, stepping closer towards Sonny and her friends. They all rolled their eyes (Sonny's may have been a little forced) and the cliché high school student simply nodded her head.

"Okey dokey," she replied, her head turned towards Tawni, Sonny and Chad. Tawni let out a cheerful giggle, happy that maybe this day wouldn't be so terrible. She _was_ Tawni Hart, and she was capable of anything. "Maybe I'll start with Little Lord Fauntleroy here," she said, turning her attention towards Grady. She pulled one of his suspenders and snapped it so it hit his chest sharply. He immediately reacted with an "Ow!" and held his leather tied pile of books closer to his body. _What was he even doing wearing that costume?_ Sonny thought to herself. "What are you gonna do about it?" the scary girl replied to Grady after he let out an exasperated breath.

"Meet my lawyer, Sally Jensen," Grady told her, trying to be intimidating, shoving Zora in front of him and pointing to her above her head. The stranger simply looked down at the younger girl, perching her eyebrows. "She fights for me!" Grady finished off saying, patting himself on the chest. Zora looked up, afraid, and smiled awkwardly as if to say _I think this is just one big misunderstanding._

"Yeah well meet my fists. They fight for me," the stranger replied, bending down to Zora's height. The younger one of them all gulped and searched for something to say.

"No objection, you're witness!" Zora finally told her while turning and pushing Grady right into the stranger's arms, allowing her to drag him off.

"Whoa, wait hey!" Grady managed to say as he was getting taken away. "I object! I object!" Grady tried, thinking it would free himself from the grip of the girl his size.

"Grady!" Tawni said, without moving her feet. "Be careful with him!" She called once more, pointing to where he was being taken. Sonny looked to Chad, who she saw was staring off into the distance, not even paying attention to what had just happened. She followed his gaze to a group of cheerleaders huddled around a girl not wearing their uniform. Sonny swallowed, quickly looking away, trying to erase the thought from her mind.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Sonny told them shakily, still eyeing Chad every now and then, "every school has a bully. We just need to talk to the principal!" she tried saying happily, as if to be the resolution.

"Yeah, he won't last that long," Nico cut in, turning back to the doorway where Grady was pulled off into. "Grady, just give her your tuna sandwich!" Just then, a sandwich went flying into the air and hit the ground. This broke Chad's gaze and he turned to the Randoms, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, look, a sammich!" he told them while walking over to where the sandwich had fallen. Sonny put her hands on her hips. She then noticed the man standing by the sandwich. He was wearing a suit and looked to be the head authority of the school.

"Don't worry guys, the principal will take care of this!" she told them as if the man in the suit would part his shirt to reveal the superman symbol. They all looked at him, waiting for something to happen. Chad bent down to pick up the sandwich when the principal got their before he did, picking up the tuna sandwich, taking a bite, eyeing students in the hall, and took a few steps to walk away and turn the corner, completely out of sight from the now five Condor Studios' teens.

"Well he took care of the sammich," Tawni commented, copying Chad while glaring at Sonny. Chad walked back to Sonny's side and crossed his arms. Obviously defeated.

"Man, school is brutal," Nico said, feeling fed-up. Grady then walked back from where he had been held captive, underwear pulled over his head.

"Brutal. Really?" Grady asked, slightly hunched over because of the placement of his underwear. "You guys just watched that happen. I lived it!" he told them as if to say he had survived Pearl Harbor. Nico shrank back, feeling guilty. Chad chuckled.

"See that would never happen to CDC" Chad whispered to Sonny. She turned her head to listen a little more closely and to shoot back an insult but Grady started ranting.

"Did you know that there are 36 types of wedgies? Martha calls this," he gestured to the underwear on top of his head, snapping it slightly, "the _hoodie_," he finished while Nico gave him a shocked look. Sonny tried stepping in, wanting to lighten the mood. Chad saw what she was doing and rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, Martha," she sang, sauntering her way over to Grady. She picked up his ridiculous tie and waved it in front of his face. "Sounds like somebody likes you," she told him laughing. He picked up his tie and his expression immediately changed.

"Really?" he asked in a frazzled way while finally removing the underwear from his head. It awkwardly hung from the rim of his pants.

"Are you really gonna listen to her about this?" Nico stepped in, not believing what he was hearing. Grady gasped and turned his attention to his friend.

"Jealous?" Grady asked matter-of-fact-ly. Sonny was still smiling but afraid how this would turn out. Chad ogled the boys, wondering if this was how they really acted. Nico quickly acted and began struggling with Grady, pulling the underpants back above his head, and completely covering his face. Chad chuckled because the two _best friends_ were now doing what Chad had wanted to do to them to _each other_. Sonny soon stepped in, ruining the perfect moment, and broke the boys apart.

"Why are you giving him false hope?" Nico accused.

"She's Sonny, she lives on false hope," Tawni and Chad said at the same time. They both eyed each other awkwardly, wondering if they had really just thought and said the same thing. Tawni pushed Zora in front of her so she wasn't standing next to the drama star anymore. Chad rolled his eyes.

"You know, I went to a high school just like this back in Wisconsin," Sonny started.

"Here we go. More talk about Wisconsin!" Tawni interjected. Sonny pretended she didn't hear her.

"And let me tell you, it wasn't that different than the studio."

"Oh, contra," Grady told Sonny, "here, I got a girlfriend," he finished saying and then snapped his fingers and pointed to her, the way Chad did when he would leave a room.

Sonny continued on explaining how this situation couldn't be all that bad. _I'm stuck here with Randoms, of course it's bad_, Chad thought to himself. He watched the over pepped Random try to cheer the other five teens up. She stood next to Tawni and gestured to the same group of girls that Chad had been eyeing before as the blond one flipped her hair with her right hand, the same time Tawni had. Tawni clapped her hands and smiled as Sonny moved on to show the others people who seemed to mirror their abilities. _It is a public school; it won't be that hard_, Chad kept thinking. Sonny finally got to Chad. She searched the crowd, trying to find someone who he could connect to.

"Sonny, I'm the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. You're not going to be able to find anyone like me," Chad told her, putting his arm around her. She looked at the hand placed on her shoulder and then to his face with her brow perched in a perfect upside down 'U.'

"You're right. There's only enough room for so much arrogance in the world, and it's all taken up by you," she told him, brushing his arm off of her. He simply scowled at her remark but instantly brushed it off his shoulder. Sonny then started going on about some 'apple initiative' or something when another strange sound filled the halls.

_Ring!_

They all started panicking as more and more people pushed past them, running like they had somewhere to go.

"You guys, it's the school bell, it means it's time to go to class," Sonny informed them.

"Class!" the other five interjected in sync. Tawni and Chad looked back at each other because they had said something together _again._

A few hours later, the five So Random cast members were sitting down at a cafeteria lunch table eating some sad excuse for a lunch. They all started talking about how terrible their day was going until Martha came over to interrupt their complaints. Grady straightened his tie and checked his reflection in a silver spoon. Martha started talking to Sonny about the vending machines when Grady started thirsting for attention from his pretend girlfriend.

"Uh, Martha, I'm right here," Grady said nonchalantly, trying to be impressive. Martha looked down on him and then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh right. I think it's time to introduce you to wedgie number two," she told him as she started dragging him away from the table. He clung to the sides as long as he could, muttering a few last words.

"If I'm not back by fourth period, tell everyone!" he told them victoriously. Tawni and Nico started to get up and leave. Sonny looked around the cafeteria, thinking she was missing something. Then she remembered.

"Guys, where's Chad?" she asked them. Zora turned around and pointed to a table. He was sitting with a few cheerleaders and jocks. Sonny rolled her eyes. _Of course_, she thought. When she turned back around, Tawni and Nico were on the ground and Tawni was struggling to get up, a few words escaping her mouth. _Wait, was she singing!_

"I've never ever been to public school," she sang, walking backwards to a few other students. Sonny quickly got up and ran to talk to Chad.

"Chad! Do something!" Sonny whisper screamed to him. He simply turned around, started laughing at Tawni and then shooed Sonny with a wave of his hand. _Big mistake_.

Sonny turned back around to see Martha eyeing Tawni strangely. She asked for her to give her a boost onto the table before she joined in with everyone else.

"I know you think that this is probably my fault!" Sonny started singing. Chad practically choked on the apple juice he was drinking for lunch.

"We do!" Tawni commented, Sonny ignored it and continued.

"The catty comments and the constant assault!" Sonny sang melodiously again. Chad was too afraid to turn around. Afraid it would be _her_ who was singing so amazingly. He knew he had heard that voice somewhere before…

"It's cool," Grady joined in after readjusting his underwear.

"I was here once, and I'm still alive," Sonny continued, "so listen if you wanna survive," she sang before jumping down from the table. Chad still wouldn't turn around.

"Inside this," Sonny started before they all joined in, "high school miserable."

"I never thought I'd be invisible," Tawni sang. Chad hadn't recognized the voice but knew it still wasn't _her_.

"High school miserable," they sang together again. Then it was back to just Sonny, "You gotta keep being indivisible."

"In this high school miserable, don't understand what is happening to me. In this high school miserable," by this time they were all jumping on tables and continued singing together, "someone get me back on TV!"

"I thought the girls here would go crazy for me." Chad started laughing. This was definitely Nico singing now. "I flubbed the test I'm clearly getting a D."

"Got that right!" Chad shouted into the air.

"I never knew how high my undies could go," Grady started singing, jumping from the table. Was he trying to dance? "There's tons of wedgies I didn't know! Like the hoodie the Hourglass (ow!) The 360 spin! (That hurt) The fig leg, The bat the bowling pin (strike) The donkey, the monkey, man am I sore!" Grady finished his solo.

"I can't believe there's twenty-eight more! Neat!" Zora sang, high fiving Martha. Then they all cut back into song, standing in the middle of the room. It was getting harder and harder for Chad not to turn around. So when he finally did, Sonny came over and sat down next to him. _Please don't sing, please don't sing_, Chad was silently praying. Thanks for answering me God.

"The funny fact that I should have probably known," Sonny started singing. Chad simply gave an un-amused look, hoping she wouldn't see through it, "is that you're no different with everything you have shown."

"The funny fact is that you're not amusing," Chad sang back. He couldn't believe what he was doing. "It's no wonder you're here, but come on, really, me?" Chad sang/asked to the people sitting around him. They all gave him sympathetic looks and Sonny rolled her eyes, taking Chad by the hand and pulling him to the center of the cafeteria with the rest of them. Chad rolled his eyes, but reluctantly started singing and dancing with them.

"Someone get us back on TV! Away from this high school miserable. Someone get us back on TV!" they ended in unison, Sonny and Chad standing on top of the table.

Suddenly everyone started booing, throwing papers and who knows what at them. Chad simply yelled back at a few of them before Sonny put her hand on his arm, signaling him to just give up, she already was. He gave her a sympathetic look and then got down from the table, then helping her down too by grabbing her waist and lifting her slightly, placing her feet on the solid ground carefully. His hands lingered for a little bit longer than they needed on her waist, then they broke apart, leaving Sonny with a red face and Chad finding extreme interest with the ceiling fans. Sonny turned to him first.

"You were really good," she said. She then closed her eyes, silently cursing herself for saying something so vague. "I mean, like your voice and everything," she finished awkwardly. Chad gave her a smile when she turned away.

"You were a'ight," he replied, smiling. Sonny turned to him to slightly insult him, but the smile on his face stopped her.

"Thanks," she replied cautiously.

"But I swear, I've heard you sing before," Chad commented, trying to remember where he had heard her voice. It was some unusual day. A day when he hadn't gone to So Random to see Sonny once. A day he went for a different reason…OH!

"Well, I sang once on So Random, but I doubt you heard that," Sonny started. She turned to see Chad's expression on his face just scream _Light bulb!_

"Hah…funny little story," Chad started hesitantly. "I actually did hear that. And see it. And yeah…" Chad commented. Sonny gave him a confused look, encouraging him to continue. "Well you see, after that Trey guy not only insulted me, but also stole my ba-bangs _and _fa-fangs, I wanted to go and mess up his show. But when I got there you were on the stage and I may have stayed to watch or something like that. Who knows!" he ended, feigning laughter. Sonny smiled and she swayed slightly. Her hand knocked into his at their side and she looked down. When she looked back up Chad was still smiling at her.

"No singing in high school!" a treacherous voice filled the room. Sonny and Chad looked beside them to the principal scolding the others for breaking out into song and dance. When Sonny looked back, Chad rolled his eyes and fixed the collar of his brown leather jacket.

"Oh, you're back now," Sonny quietly commented. Not quiet enough apparently.

"Huh?" Chad asked her, bringing his attention back to her.

"I…I thought we were having a moment but, whatever," Sonny told him. Chad raised his eyebrows, remembering the conversation they had at Gilroy's. The one no one knew about. He opened his mouth to say something back, but Sonny just turned and walked away. Chad, for the first time in what seemed like forever, lost his confidence and pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

A/N: Alright, so this was supposed to be a one-shot…but I have to go and I really wanted to post something today so I'm making it a two-shot! The next chapter really won't be that long. Just an ending I think that should've been in High School Miserable. I hope you liked it so far and please review! And the next chapter of _Behind The Curtain_ will be out tomorrow! I'm going to spend all my time on it! So please be patient! Thank you! And don't forget to REVIEW!

Follow me on twitter: WritingEmotions

/WritingEmotions


	2. Chapter 2

Chad watched as Sonny joined her friends. He lingered in his lonesome spot a little longer, thinking about the past year. Sonny annoyed him and the rest of his cast, being the bright, peppy girl she was. Chad knew that he wasn't supposed to like someone like her; that he wasn't supposed to want a relationship. But that was exactly why he _had_ to do it. As the others went out into the hall to call Marshall, their director, Chad caught Sonny's arm and stopped her from joining the rest of her cast.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked, clearly dumbstruck.

"I just…thought," Chad started, not really sure what he _was_ doing.

"You thought…" Sonny said cautiously.

"I thought we could just talk," Chad answered. This was all he really wanted to do anyways. He didn't want people around to add pressure to him to keep up his image. He didn't want someone hanging on his every word. He wanted to feel normal, with Sonny.

"Talk about what?" Sonny asked him, a smile threatening to dance across her lips.

"Oh you know," Chad told her playfully, being as vague as possible. He looked to the ground and drew circles with his foot.

"Do I now?" Sonny challenged, now fully smiling at Chad's awkwardness. Chad just looked up to her with a look that said _'Don't make me say it.'_ But Sonny, being Sonny, thought he could go through a little more torture. "Say it," she gently demanded. He turned his head to the side slightly and perched one eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he shot back, smiling teasingly. Sonny lightly slapped his arm with her hand.

"Yes, you do Cooper. Now say it," she challenged once more. Chad let out a slow breath, then opened his mouth to reply truthfully. That was when Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora all walked in, ruining every chance the two had. They stepped a little farther away from each other after realizing how close they were. Tawni seemed to be the only one to notice it though. She smiled to herself and raised her eyebrows at Sonny. Sonny replied with a look that said, _'Don't say a word.'_

"What are you guys up to?" Tawni asked, clearly ignoring Sonny. Chad laughed sarcastically and then his phone started ringing. Sonny thought she could seriously answer his phone for him and answer whoever had called him, thanking him/her for saving them from such an awkward moment.

"Um, excuse me," Chad told them, eyeing the blond one, almost trying to threat her. Tawni rolled her eyes at him and flipped her hair.

As Chad walked over to a more secluded area, he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"CDC here, talk to me!" he said cheerfully into his phone.

"Mr. Cooper!" Mr. Condor replied. Chad immediately fixed his tie and stood up straighter, even though his boss couldn't see him. "Brenda the lunch lady has threatened to quit because you don't work here anymore! And since she's the only lunch lady that will actually bring me my lunch to my office for me, even though she does have to shave twice a day…and complains about Clay Aiken returning her calls…the point is, I am rehiring you!" he finished. He was just about to hang up when Chad looked over to Sonny and her friends. They all had sad faces because they couldn't get a hold of Marshall. Chad couldn't believe what he was about to do next.

"Mr. Condor," Chad started, just in time. "I'll come back," he began.

"Good!" Mr. Condor replied.

"If—" Chad told him.

"If?" Mr. Condor answered, not very happy that someone was trying to negotiate with him.

"Yes, if. If you let the rest of the cast of So Random back, and take Dakota off the show," Chad finished. _Please don't fire me, please don't fire me,_ Chad thought to himself with closed eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Done," was all Mr. Condor said. Then the line went dead. Chad wanted to do a victory dance. He just survived a confrontation with Mr. Condor. _Nice!_

As Chad walked over to the Randoms, he found them all listening to a call from Tawni's phone which was on speaker.

"_I'm so glad Mr. Condor will bring you guys back!"_ a voice that sounded like Marshall's sang through the speakers. Chad smiled to himself. The others finished up their conversation on the phone and they all were soon out the cafeteria door, where they all had still been lingering, not caring to go to some school assembly. All that was left in the room now were a few empty tables and Chad and Sonny.

"I'm still waiting you know," Sonny told him, as she walked over to sit next to him at a table he was sitting at.

"Waiting for what?" he asked, knowing what she would say next.

"For you to _say it_," she replied, a smile on her face.

"Why should I have to say it if I just showed it?" Chad asked her, a smile dancing on his lips as well now.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, clearly confused.

"What? You think Mr. Condor just decided to be nice one day and gave all your jobs back?" Chad asked her, trying to let her see what he was saying. Then her mouth formed a perfect 'O.'

"You…You mean, you were the one that asked him to get us our jobs back?" Sonny asked, a little taken aback. Chad simply nodded, leaning back to the wall that was behind him. "Wow," was all Sonny could say. Chad let out a chuckle and turned to her. They were gazing straight into each other's eyes, slightly leaning in without noticing it. Sonny was more than lost in his eyes when Tawni burst through the doors, looking for them both. After seeing what was going on, the blond simply took one step forward, turned on her heel and then walked straight out of the room, hoping to go unnoticed. Sonny and Chad turned back away from the door and looked back to each other. Sonny's face immediately got red. She could feel the heat rising at the back of her neck and creeping along her cheeks. Chad simply laughed at her reaction. They both got up from the table, Sonny's hand brushing his a few times at their sides when they joining the others , walking back to the outside; back to the world they were used to.

A/N: There you go! Not a ton of Sonny and Chad and I know I didn't end with a kiss (do you think I should've?) but I was trying to go for some realistic moments; like ones that might actually have been in the show. I think the ones I used were even still a little bit of a stretch…alright well I hope you like my quick story and don't forget to read _Behind the Curtain_! There's just a few chapters left of that one! Thank you for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Follow me on twitter: WritingEmotions


	3. AdoptAStory! :

A/N: Alright, so I usually hate when people make author's notes as a chapter…but this is important! So I've been wondering if you guys liked where this ended or not…like if you thought I should've continued. Unfortunately, there is NO way I can continue this while writing another story, especially with finals coming up :P So if ANYONE would like to adopt this story, please review or PM me with any ideas about it or saying that you would like to. I'll message you back about it, and not to be pushy, but I kind of expect a little dedication Haha just saying, so no one is like OMG YOU STOLE THIS even though I'm giving you permission….

ANYWAYS, please review or PM me, I would love to see where you take this story, and I also always get bored, so any new stories to read would be great I'll review yours if you would like to adopt too, and also give you a shout out on my other story _Behind The Curtain_ so other people will read it too! Have fun with this! And don't forget to tell me about it before you do anything, so I know to check your page when you do post it! Bye for now!

--Kaybee

Follow me on twitter:

WritingEmotions

OR

kaybeedarling


End file.
